Наджибулла, Мухаммед
Мухаммед Наджибулла (в другой транскрипции 'Мохаммад Наджибуллах''; 6 августа 1947 г. — 27 сентября 1996 г.) — афганский государственный и политический деятель, генеральный секретарь Народно-демократической партии Афганистана и президент ДРА с 1986 по 1992 г. Известен также как '''Доктор Наджиб. До этого занимал должность начальника Службы государственной информации (ХАД). На посту президента проводил политику «национального примирения», способствовал преобразованию политической и социальной жизни страны. Спустя три года после вывода советских войск из Афганистана в 1992 году правительство Наджибуллы было свергнуто вооружённой оппозицией. В последние годы проживал на территории миссии ООН в Кабуле, пока в 1996 году не был захвачен, а затем казнён талибами. Жизненный путь Юность Мухаммед Наджибулла родился 6 августа 1947 года в селении Милан , близ Гардеза (афганская провинция Пактия) в семье государственного служащего Ахтара Мухаммеда, работавший консулом в Пешаваре; по национальности пуштун-гильзай из клана ахмедзаи племени сулейманхейль. Его дед был вождём племени АхмедзайАфганские правители и правительства (1747-2002) . Большую часть своего детства Наджбулла провёл на афгано-пакистанской границе в районе ПешавараObituary: Dr Najibullah. Окончив в 1965 году гимназию Хабибия, Наджиб поступил на медицинский факультет Кабульского университета. В том же году он вступил в Народно-демократическую партию Афганистана: возглавлял нелегальный Демократический союз студентов, прославился благодаря ораторским способностям и спортивным достижениям в тяжёлой атлетике и борьбе, за что его прозвали "бык"Obituary: Dr Najibullah. В 1969 года Наджибулла был впервые арестован. На судебном процессе его обвинили в «нарушении общественной безопасности и нагнетании напряжённости», «участии в противозаконных забастовках и демонстрациях», «провоцированию беспорядков и столкновений с полицией» и в «создании условий для призыва народа к восстанию»Раздел 3 НАДЖИБУЛЛА . ПОЛИТИКА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОГО ПРИМИРЕНИЯ. В январе следующего года Наджибуллу вновь арестовали во время антиамериканской демонстрации, когда демонстранты стали кидать яйца в автомобиль вице-президента США Спиро АгнюObituary: Dr Najibullah. На этот раз ему предъявили обвинения в оскорблении США и американского флага, а также в действиях «противоречащих политике нейтралитета Афганистана»Раздел 3 НАДЖИБУЛЛА . ПОЛИТИКА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОГО ПРИМИРЕНИЯ. Наджиб выступал за ликвидацию феодальной системы, ослабления роли религии, за равные для женщин и народов страны права, а также за освобождение свыше 13 тыс. политзаключённыхAfghanland.com Afghanistan Dr Najibullah Ahmadzai. Наджибулла тогда сказалРаздел 3 НАДЖИБУЛЛА . ПОЛИТИКА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОГО ПРИМИРЕНИЯ: В интервью газете «Известия» от 29 декабря 1989 года Мухаммед Наджибулла о себе сказал следующее : После раскола партии в 1967 примкнул к фракции «Парчам» («Знамя») и стал учеником её ведущего идеолога Мир Акбара Хайбара. В 1975 Наджибулла закончил университет, получил степень доктора медицинских наук и сосредоточился на партийной работе: назначен руководителем подпольного комитета партии в Кабуле, в 1977 стал членом Центрального комитета (ЦК) НДПА. Партийная деятельность После Саурской революции Наджибулла вошёл в состав высшего органа республики — Революционного совета, возглавив Кабульский комитет партии. Наджибуллу смущало то, что в его фамилии присутствовало имя Аллаха (правильнее Наджибуллах), потому он просил называть его «товарищем Наджибом» . В результате усиления внутренних разногласий в НДПА и политических чисток в июне 1978 года был удалён из столицы и назначен послом в Иран, однако уже в октябре того же года, обвиненный вместе с другими лидерами «Парчам» в антиправительственном заговоре, Наджиб был снят с поста и лишён гражданства. После этого Мухаммед Наджибулла был вынужден скрываться в Москве, где находился вплоть до советского вторжения в Афганистан. В декабре 1979 года по возвращении в страну Наджибулла получил пост руководителя Службы государственной информации (ХАД), став начальником службы безопасности страны. При Наджибе персонал службы безопасности расширился со 120 до 25 тыс (по другим данным до 30 тыс[http://content.cdlib.org/xtf/view?docId=ft7b69p12h&brand=eschol Afghanistan: The Soviet Invasion and the Afghan Response, 1979-1982] M. Hassan Kakar. Berkeley, University of California Press, 1995. ISBN 0520208935 KhAD as an Agency of Suppression) сотрудников. В одном из секретных донесений говорится о деятельности Наджиба на посту начальника ХАД: Ему не доверяют, его боятся, хотя, как правило, называют «сильной личностью». Опыт его работы в ХАД оценивается чаще всего отрицательно. Высказывается мнение, что он создал государство в государстве, орган, обслуживающий его личные интересы. Много говорится о тех злоупотреблениях властью, которые допускал ХАД под его руководством. Ему, в частности, вменяется в вину то, что якобы сейчас в тюрьме Пули-Чархи содержится в основном по необоснованным обвинениям до 5 тысяч халькистов. Он не доверяет халькистам и всегда будет относиться к ним враждебно[http://content.cdlib.org/xtf/view?docId=ft7b69p12h&brand=eschol Afghanistan: The Soviet Invasion and the Afghan Response, 1979-1982] M. Hassan Kakar. Berkeley, University of California Press, 1995. ISBN 0520208935 KhAD as an Agency of Suppression: незаконные аресты, пытки и казни. Согласно данным Международной амнистии существуют свидетельства «широкомасштабных и систематических пыток мужчин, женщин и детей» в следственных изоляторах ХАД за то время пока ею руководил Наджибулла . Несмотря на то, что Наджибулла показал незаурядную способность и решительность в борьбе с подрывными элементами, шестилетнее руководство ХАД не только не прибавило ему авторитета, но, наоборот, подорвала его из-за непосредственной причастности к расправам над политической и военной оппозицией режимуРаздел 3 НАДЖИБУЛЛА . ПОЛИТИКА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОГО ПРИМИРЕНИЯ. Выжившие заключённые утверждали, что Наджиб лично казнил и пытал подозреваемых в контрреволюционной деятельности . Однако доктор Наджибулла, возглавляя службу государственной информации никогда не прибегал к актам массового террора и зверствам, которые были присущи аминовскому режиму. Мухаммед Наджибулла широко использовал свои возможности как начальника службы безопасности для установления контактов с лидерами моджахедов, окружением короля Захир-шаха и политическими эммигрантами. По некоторым данным ХАД, руководимая Наджибуллой, поддерживала контакты практически с половиной афганских полевых командировРаздел 3 НАДЖИБУЛЛА . ПОЛИТИКА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОГО ПРИМИРЕНИЯ. Президент 20 ноября 1987 года XX пленум ЦК НДПА принял отставку Бабрака Кармаля. Новым председателем Революционного совета Демократической Республики Афганистан 1 октября стал Мухаммед Наджибулла. Спустя месяц 30 ноября в соответствие с новой конституцией Лойя Джирга избрала его новым президентом страны, восстановив тем самым пост, который был упразднён после Саурской революцииРаздел 3 НАДЖИБУЛЛА . ПОЛИТИКА НАЦИОНАЛЬНОГО ПРИМИРЕНИЯ. С приходом к власти нового руководителя в партии началось брожение: часть фракции Хальк перешла на сторону Наджиба, но внутри фракции Парчам произошёл раскол на сторонников Кармаля и Наджибуллы. Мухаммед Наджиб, в борьбе с отколовшимися парчамистами снял многих из них с занимаемой должности, а затем бросил их в тюрьму, но через несколько месяцев они вышли на свободу. Встретившись позже с одним из репрессированных лиц, Михаил Слинкин напишет, что Наджибулла впоследствии признал ошибочным факт их ареста и тюремного заключения и, извинившись, заявил, что это было предпринято не по его инициативе, а по требованию представителя КГБ в Кабуле… Однако былое единство Парчам навсегда осталось в прошлом. Наджибулла, став лидером партии, навсегда утратил опору в своём родном крылеРаздел 2 КАК СНИМАЛИ БАБРАКА КАРМАЛЯ : ГЛАЗАМИ ОЧЕВИДЦА. В начале января 1987 года была принята Декларация Ревсовета ДРА О национальном примирении, которая предусматривала свертывание активных боевых действий советских и правительственных войск и урегулирование положения в стране путём переговоров. После ухода советских войск (1989) он оставался у власти ещё в течение трех лет. Последние годы Спустя четыре дня после того, как советские войска покинули Афганистан, Наджибулла своим указом объявил в стране чрезвычайное положение. Весной моджахеды при поддержке пакистанской артиллерии начали массированное наступление под Джелалабадом. 18 апреля в интервью газете «Известия» президент заявил следующее: США, Великобритания и другие западные страны ожидали, что режим Наджибуллы вот-вот рухнет и ожидали его скорого падения, но их ожидания не оправдались. В последние два-три года, когда ограниченный контингент советских войск готовился к выводу, ценой больших усилий и затрат удалось превратить правительственные войска президента Наджибуллы в достаточно боеспособную армию. В июле правительственной армии удалось нанести ощутимый удар по противнику, разгромив объединённые силы моджахедов под Джелалабадом . В письме к Михаилу Горбачёву от 15 ноября 1989 года Наджибулла пишет, что в течение 8 месяцев афганским вооружённым силам удалось отбить моджахедов на всех главных направления, но правительство нуждается в новых поставках вооружения, без которых военное положение на дальних подступах к Кабулу резко осложняется . «Ватан» 5 марта 1990 года Наджибулла, стремясь укрепить свои позиции, начал судебный процесс над групой арестованных халькистов, а на следующий день генерал правительственной армии министр обороны Шахнаваз Таная с группой своих сторонников предпринял попытку вооружённого мятежа. В первые часы Наджибулла, укрывшись в бункере, бездействовал, а после отдал приказ верным ему войскам подавить мятеж. К 8 марта все очаги сопротивления были подавлены. Потерпев поражение, Танай бежал на самолёте в Пакистан и примкнул к группировке Хекматияра. Мятеж Таная показал слабость и неэффективность НДПА, как правящей партии. Утратив поддержку среди однопартийцев, а также видя как рушится социалистический блок, и ослабление партийных структур, Наджибулла решил расстаться с НДПА. В конце июня на II съезде НДПА объявил о создании новой партийной организации — Ватан («Партия Отечества»). Правительство Наджибуллы также предложило проект новой конституции, в которой Афганистан впервые назывался «Исламским государством Афганистан»Раздел 4. МЯТЕЖ ГЕНЕРАЛА Ш . Н . ТАНАЯАфганистан: история войн от Александра Македонского до падения Талибана. — М.: Изд-во Эксмо.. Свержение На протяжении трёх лет правительству Наджибуллы удавалось держаться у власти до тех пор, пока Советский Союз не прекратил оказывать военную поддержку Афганистану. В 1990 году министр иностранных дел СССР Эдуард Шеварнадзе подал предложение о ликвидации работы Комиссии Политбюро по Афганистану, которое было вскоре одобреноШесть лет назад в Афганистане талибами был казнен президент Наджибулла. Вслед за этим в сентябре 1991 года госсекретарь США Джеймс Бейкер и новый министр иностранных дел СССР Борис Панкин подписали соглашение о прекращении поставок оружия конфликтующим сторонам в Афганистане с 1 января 1992 года. Прекращение военной помощи СССР Афганистану ослабило положение Наджибуллы. В своей книге «Миссия в Афганистане» бывший посол СССР в Афганистане Николай Егорычев признает сильнейшую зависимость Наджибуллы от Советского СоюзаВоспоминания посла (О книге бывшего посла СССР в Афганистане Н. Г. Егорычева). В теле обращении к нации от 29 июля 1986 года Наджибулла говорил: }} 18 марта 1992 г. Наджибулла предложил передать власть переходному правительству и 16 апреля оставил свой пост. Незадолго до захвата города президент успел с доверенными лицами переправить супругу Файтану Гайлани с тремя дочерьми и сестру Лейли в Дели последним самолётом, сам же — укрылся на территории индийского посольства, а затем — в здании представительства ООН в Кабуле. Вместе с ним остались его брат, начальник управления охраны МГБ Шапур Ахмадзай, начальник канцелярии Исхак Тухи и начальник личной охраны Джафсар . Сменявшие друг друга в ходе гражданской войны правительства страны требовали от ООН выдачи Наджибуллы. В 1995—1996 гг. вопрос о предоставлении политического убежища Наджибулле поднимался при поддержке ООН Госдепартаментом США. Свергнутый президент, как и многие другие члены НДПА, был шокирован высказыванием, прозвучавшим в интервью тогдашнего российского министра иностранных дел Андрея Козырева, о «нежелании Москвы иметь дело с осколками прошлого афганского режима» . С ухудшением обстановки в стране эпоха доктора Наджиба стала восприниматься афганцами как период стабильности. Так в первой половине 1990-х гг. в Кабуле и других городах проходили голодные демонстрации, во время которых звучали лозунги: «''Да здравствует Наджибулла!» . Самому Наджибу суждено было прожить последние четыре года безвыездно в миссии ООН. Находясь в здании миссии ООН, Наджибулла работал над переводом книги «Великая игра», повествующей о борьбе между Российской и Британской империями за влияние в Афганистане в XIX веке. 26 сентября 1996 после захвата Кабула силами исламского ополчения «Талибан» Наджибулла, его брат и трое других бывших членов правительства были вывезены боевиками из своего убежища. Бывшего президента подвергли жестоким пыткам и казнили на следующий день. Казнь thumb|250 px|Наджибуллу и его брата талибы повесили на автокране 27 сентября 1996 годаУтром 27 сентября 1996 жители Кабула проснулись от звуков барабана (в средневековье так доводили до сведения народа решения и указы правителей), которым приглашали народ посмотреть на грядущее повешение Наджибуллы. На его теле было заметно множество ранений и следов пыток, что косвенно подтверждает слова очевидцев о том, что сначала с Наджибуллой «встретились» представители пакистанских спецслужб и даже сам глава внешней разведки страныСтатьи из Афганистана: восемь лет назад талибами был казнён Наджибулла. Утверждается, что ему предлагалось подписать документы, официально признающие «линию Дюранда» (острый двусторонний спор об установлении чёткой афгано-пакистанской границы), от чего экс-президент отказался. Его пытали и зверски избивали. Привязав истерзанного бывшего президента к машине, талибы протащили его до перекрёстка Ариана, находящегося возле президентского дворца Арг, где и повесили вместе с братом (начальник службы безопасности президента генерал Шапур Ахмадзай) на автокране. Также издеваясь над телом убитого, они вставляли между его пальцами купюры афгани и сигареты[http://www.konflikt.ru/index.php?top=4&status=show1news&news_id=36005&searchword= ''См. примечание 1]. Комментируя такую ужасную казнь, один из командиров движения «Талибан» Нур Хакмаль сказал: "Мы убили его, потому что он был убийцей нашего народа"CNN - Afghan rebels hang former president after heavy fighting .... Последние дни Мухаммеда Наджибуллы и по сей день вызывают множество вопросов. По некоторым сведениям, перед падением Кабула Наджибулла встречался с некими лицами, которые уговаривали его не покидать город. Эмиссары Талибана даже встречались с его женой, утверждая ей, что «Талибан» собирается не просто взять Кабул, а восстановить Наджибуллу у власти . Согласно книге Ахмед Рашида Наджибулла попал в руки талибов между 1 и 2 часами ночи; он также пишет, что бывший президент был повешен не на верёвке, а на электропроводе1992-1996 : la guerre civile . Ходит легенда, что перед смертью Мухаммед Наджибулла выхватил автомат (по другой версии пистолет) у конвоировавшего его пуштуна и завязал бой, в котором погиб, а повешен он был уже мёртвым Падение режима Наджибуллы. В своей книге "Тень Талибов" Ахмед Рашид описывает последние минуты жизни доктора Наджиба следующим образом: "Талибы ворвались к нему в комнату и подвергли его вместе с братом жестокому избиению, и когда те потеряли сознание, бросили их в кузов небольшого грузовика, который отвёз пленных в президентский дворец в темноте по ночным улицам. Там Наджибулла был кастрирован, и его тащили привязанного к джипу по улицам города, и, наконец, пустили ему пулю в голову. Те же пытки пришлось выдержать его брату, но вместо пули, он получил петлю на шею. Оба трупа повесили на бетонном столбе возле президентского дворца, невдалеке от здания ООН в Кабуле. У обоих в руках были зажаты сигареты, а карманы были набиты афганскими деньгами – что должно было по мнению талибов со всей наглядностью продемострировать, что обвиняемые были казнены за продажность и разнузданную жизнь1992-1996 : la guerre civile ." Эту версию потверджают пакистанские СМИ, писавшие в те дни, что Наджиба, по-видимому, протащили за джипом, а затем убили выстрелом в головуNew Afghan Rulers Shock Even Their Backers in Pakistan. Известный российский учёный-востоковед В. Пластун, долгое время проработавший в Афганистане и часто встречавшийся с Наджибуллой и его противниками, так описывает эти события: Наджибуллу предавали много раз. Но в самый страшный свой час он нашёл силы не предать ни Афганистан, ни свой народ, ни себя. Благодаря недюжинной силе, из-за которой за ним ещё с юности закрепилась кличка „Бык“, он сумел разметать охрану, отнять у одного из офицеров пистолет и убить (либо тяжело ранить) брата Аслам Бека. Последующее было кошмаром. Наджибулла перенёс страшные пытки, но сломлен не был. Жуткая казнь, потрясшая даже его врагов, возмутившая всех афганцев, по какую бы сторону баррикад они ни были, подвела черту под его жизнью…10 лет без Наджибуллы Талибы запретили хоронить Наджибуллу по исламским обычаям, но несмотря на это в Кветте и Пешаваре ему были прочитаны молитвы, где его всё ещё помнили пуштунские националисты . В конце концов на следующий день его труп и труп брата были сняты и переданы представителям Красного Креста для захороненияCalm returns to Kabul as rebels impose strict rule. Мухаммед Наджибулла был похоронен в родной провинции Гардез представителями племени ахмадзай, к которому он относился . В памяти людей В 2008 году одна из кабульских радиостанций провела опрос среди жителей провинции Кабул. При ответе на вопрос: «''Какой из политических режимов прошлого и настоящего времени вы считаете наиболее отвечающим вашим интересам''?» 93,2% людей - выбрали просоветский режим НаджибуллыБольшинство жители провинции Кабул хотели бы жить при Наджибулле. По случаю 12-летней годовщины с моменты гибели, сторонники Наджибуллы впервые собрались почтить его память. На траурном митинге председатель партии «Ватан» Ширулла Джабархел заявил, что убийство Наджибуллы было совершено «врагами афганского народа по приказу их хозяев извне». Бывший посол Советского союза в Афганистане Борис Николаевич Пастухов так охарактеризовал Наджибуллу: Генерал Махмут Гареев так описывает Наджибуллу: Наджибулла человек высокого роста, плотного и несколько полноватого телосложения, с открытым и привлекательным лицом. Он был молод, властолюбив и полон жизненной энергии. Наджиб обладал широкой культурой и политической эрудицией. Безусловно, среди афганских руководителей он отличался умом, высокой работоспособностью и умением быстро схватывать особенности сложной обстановки и делать обоснованные выводы... Как всякий афганец, Наджиб человек очень хитрый и способный на неожиданые, неординарные ходы... В целом Наджибулла довольно уверенно осуществлял руководство страной и вооружёнными силами. Но всё же ему не удалось сплотить вокруг себя высшее политическое и военное руководство Афганистана . Примечания Ссылки * 10 лет без Наджибуллы * Биография Наджибуллы * Фотографии казнённого Наджибуллы видеоматериалы * Памяти Наджибуллы № 1 * Памяти Наджибуллы № 2 * Речь Наджибуллы Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1947 году Категория:Родившиеся 6 августа Категория:Умершие в 1996 году Категория:Умершие 27 сентября Категория:Марксисты Категория:Президенты Афганистана Категория:Революционеры Афганистана Категория:Казнённые революционеры Категория:Казнённые президенты Категория:Повешенные Категория:Члены НДПА